Just Another War
by Blackrose0127
Summary: Germerica, Fem!GermanyxAmerica. 1945. Smut, bondage, you have been warned.


**A/N: Hey,hey,hey. Guess who's writing something that's not Itacest? It's me. Enjoy some smut~!**

The cold winter air nipped at the bare tree branches and the shriveled flower buds as remnants of the newly ended war still hung in the wind. Nobody frolicked in the silence for the snow was ankle-deep, except one person who kicked the snow off their boots and their German Sheppard shook her paws clean.

A kettle was set on a burner and candles were lit as the homeowner shrugged off her jacket and placed her leather boots near the doorway. Her cold emitted sniffles that echoed through the quiet walls as the fireplace illuminated the ground floor of the house. Her dog lie on the rug to allow the blaze to warm her chilled bones. The kettle whistled shrilly and she allowed the scalding liquid to fill her small mug. Suddenly, her door slammed open and the hinges squeaked in agony from the force.

"Well, Monika, how's that cup of tea? I bet it's great." Alfred sneered, his lips pulled into a tight yet obviously fake smile. Monika sipped at her drink calmly though her eyes showed a sense of surprise.

"You know, I'm a bit pissed off. It's 1939 and you decide to invade fucking Poland and BOOM here comes another war! Then, everyone fucking panics so I decide to be the hero and save everyone's ass! I thought you'd be impressed! But, noo, I don't get a thumbs up, I don't get a pat on the back, all I fucking get is a load of fucking disrespect. I get ignored, and you still treat me like I'm seven or some shit! Well, you know what? I'm sick of that load of bullshit." As he rambled on, he got closer and closer to Monika. She didn't lower her mug from her face yet her hands quivered slightly.

"Alfred, I-"

"I don't wanna fucking hear it!" He leaned his face closer to hers and spoke soft and deep. "I want you to march your ignorant ass up those steps, change into your Dirndl, and wait for me to give you more orders. Have I made myself clear?" She opened her mouth to give a rebuttal. "Have I made myself **fucking** clear!?" He growled. She backed up and pivoted on her heel. "You'd better walk faster!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*time-skip*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monika's leg bounced up and down rapidly as she sat patiently on her bed. She can't believe this Dirndl still fits even though her breasts are pushing for air. She brushed out a stray wrinkle and pulled up her stockings. The pair of heels on her feet squeezed her toes, and she was surprised that they still fit as well. Feliciano suckered her into buying them before the war and she had only worn them once. The sparkles and silver metallic color still showed and they looked brand new. However, they look odd compared to her green and white dress. She had weaved her wheat blond hair into a braid that she had slung over her shoulder. Alfred entered the room and placed a knapsack on the floor alongside her feet. He took a drag of his cigarette and leaned against the now closed door, his eyes locked with Monika's.

"I feel disrespected, you know? I thought that winning this war would grant me, I don't know, some kind of affection. Maybe you'd look at me in a different light. I was wrong."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Quiet." He sneered. Monika placed her hands in her lap and crossed her ankles. Alfred tossed his cigarette on the floor and snuffed it out with his leather loafer. Grasping Monika's wrist, he pulled her from the bed and took her place.

"I hope you're smart enough to know why I'm here. A woman should know as much." He shuffled back and leaned against the headboard. "Come sit on me." She hesitantly crawled up the length of the bed and straddled his waist like he wanted.

"I don't understand why you're so angry with me…" She whispered. He grabbed her by the jaw and pulled her face closer to his.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to. Do you understand that?" He stated lowly. She tried to nod. "Good." He grabbed her by the hips and ground them against his until she did it herself. "See, I don't like when people disrespect me. I've been disrespected my whole life and I'm tired of taking it…You should know what it's like being a woman and all." Monika pressed harder at that statement and the metal zipper of his slacks pricked his groin. Anger clouded his irises and he flipped them over.

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh? You don't get to act defiant! You know, I wasn't going to be rough with you, but I change my mind." He growled as he held her down by her wrists with one hand and slung his belt from its loops with the other. "I'll show what it's like to be disrespected." He bound her wrists painfully and tied them to the headboard, the leather of the belt strong and tight. Alfred moved to the floor and opened the bag. Monika whined as the blood stopped flowing to her hands and fingers. Without warning, Alfred pulled her mouth open and proceeded to tie a ring gag on her. Looking at her, he swiftly pulled a spreader bar from his bag and tied both ends to her ankles to keep her legs open. He examined her body. She was already trying to keep from drooling everywhere, but it was hard considering the fact that her mouth was perpetually open.

"Now, I wanna play a game. If you're a good girl, I'll untie you and we can start over. If not, then…you'll just have to stay like this until I'm done with you." He snapped the front of her dress and she cried out as it sent painful shock waves through her boobs. "What? I can't hear you!" He snapped it harder, pulling up higher and she cried out even louder. Her feet tapped against the mattress of her bed and she desperately wanted to pull her knees together.

"You'll address me as Sir, when I give you the option to speak. Is this the only dress you have?" He asked, finger wrapped around the front again. Monika shook her head. With that message, Alfred pulled the dress open and exposed her bra and torso to the cold air of the room. He went and pulled another object from the bag. Monika didn't have time to see what it was before she squeezed her eyes shut in pain as Alfred snapped a whip to her stomach.

"Did you think I fought in that fucking war for nothing, huh? I almost got my leg blown off!" He snapped it again and she cried out. "I've been shot at!" _**Snap**_"I've been bombed!" _**Snap**_ "I've even been stranded!" _**Snap**_ "All for you and your stupid war!" _**Snap, Snap **_Her skin was turning a florescent red and it stung like fire. Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to scream, but the gag was restraining her from doing so. He snapped her skin over and over, relishing in how she twitched with every blow. Soon, her skin was like she had sunburn and he raked his nails across it, watching it turn white again.

"I think that's good enough, don't you? Or do you want more?" He flicked at the hot flesh with his fingers and she whined and blinked as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. Tossing the whip on the bed, he stuck his hand under her skirt and gently grazed his thumb against her clit through the fabric of her panties. "Doesn't this feel better?" He asked softly. Her eyelids drooped and her stomach quivered. "If you would just do as I ask, then you won't have to go through the torture. Although, it is refreshing to watch such a strong, independent woman like you squirm like a bitch." He smirked and pulled his hand away. Alfred quickly clipped a line of clothespins to her skin one by one. They were connected on a line of thick string and the device was known as a zipper.

"You do need to be punished for the Jews, right?" He tugged the string and watched as the clothespins snapped from her skin all together. She didn't have time to make any kind of noise. He set them up again.

"I'm sure they went through a lot of pain too..." Instead of ripping them off all at once, he watched as he slowly pulled them one by one. Monika locked eyes with him and her shiny irises showed un-shed tears.

"Oh stop it. I can't torture you if you make that face." He whined. He finally ripped the last pin off.

"See? That wasn't so bad." He slapped her already red and taut skin causing her to groan. He unfastened her brassiere and pinched her pink nipples. He clasped them with clamps that were connected by a small string. The string was in the shape of a Y, the two ends tied to the clamps and the single end connected to a single clamp.

"Stick your tongue out." He ordered. She obeyed, hoping that this would be over soon. He clamped the last clamp to the tip of her tongue. If she pulled her tongue back in her mouth, the nipple clamps would snap off forcefully. Pinching her cheek roughly, he resumed his position at the end of the bed. Tugging at her panties, Alfred pushed a vibrator, set to high, against her clit. "Maybe if you can handle this, then I'll let you go." He chortled. Monika's stomach trembled and her legs quivered. She desperately wanted to put her tongue back into her drying mouth. The feeling in her hands and now started to throb from the blood that was trapped there and she was getting cramps in her ankles.

"Now then, are we going to start another war?" Alfred asked. Monika whined and tried to shake her head.

"Your brother told me that you were into this kinky shit. How does it feel?" He pressed the toy harder, causing her to arch her back and tug at the belt around her wrists. Those un-shed tears slipped down her deep red cheeks and she couldn't contain herself anymore. Her body shook violently as she rode out her sudden orgasm. Alfred turned off the vibrator and chucked it onto the floor. He used his pocket knife to cut her ankle ropes and tossed away the bar keeping her legs open. Unclamping her tongue and nipples, he twisted the swollen red buds a few times for fun. Finally, he unlatched her gag and she closed her mouth as soon as she could.

"Don't think that we're done here. I still want one more thing." He stated firmly. He unhooked the belt and cleared the bed of everything. Tossing Monika onto the floor, he dropped his pants and exposed his cock. "On your knees. I'm not leaving until you're done." He commanded. She looked up at him, and then at his length before heaving a quiet sigh and grasping it firmly in her hand. She stroked it gently, running her thumb against the head over and over. "Use your mouth, too. It'll make this quicker for you." He breathed, lying on the plush mattress. She leaned forward, letting the head slide past her lips and running her tongue along the throbbing vein. She took in as much as her small mouth would allow, rubbing and stroking what didn't fit with her hands. The prickly 'pins and needles' feeling was starting to settle into her fingers and she tried to ignore it. Alfred's moans became higher and huskier as time went on and he gave no warning to when he was going to cum. It caught Monika by surprise and she tried not to gag and instead swallowed it, lest she get any on her clean floors.

"I'll leave you alone now." Alfred adjusted his slacks. Monika looked out the window at the heavy blanket of snow that filled the cold city streets.

"You can stay in my guest room. Just don't assume that this is the end of some trashy romantic novel." She stated bluntly. Alfred glanced out the window as well.

"Alright, I-"

"Why didn't you just say that you were in love with me, stupid?" She spat through gritted teeth. Alfred grimaced at her.

"What makes you think that I'm-"

"Alfred, I can tell! I'm not stupid! You should've just said something!" She yelled. Alfred bristled like a cat.

"It isn't like you would've given me the time of day anyway!"

"Maybe I would have! Don't forget that I didn't just fight in that war, I **lost **that war! I'm not heartless! I know how love feels because maybe I'm in love with you too!" She raged on and Alfred grasped her face in his hands and kissed her roughly. She kissed back with just as much force and then pushed him away to breathe again.

"I didn't think that you-"

"You didn't ask…and what was I supposed to say? The person that I fell for defeated me in war…twice. I just assumed that the first time was a lucky break, and then this time really set it in my mind. You're right, I did think of you as a child…but you've grown up on me and I didn't know how to react to it. And I am sorry." She faded out toward the end, and all Alfred could think to do was kiss her instead of opening his mouth and ruining the moment in some stupid way. Their lips touched gently.

"Well, now I feel even worse for whipping you and torturing you. I'm sorry."

"Alfred, you don't have to apologize."

"…W-Why?" He asked, surprise lifting his tone. A new blush grazed her cheeks.

"My brother was right; I am into that kinky shit…"


End file.
